


Needed Words

by bushViperCutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts Library Restricted Section, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hugs, Kissing, Neck Kissing, One Shot, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Study Date, Sweet, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: After what happened after Slughorn’s party last night with the dreamy and reserved Severus Snape, you’re eager to see him again. Severus is eager to see you too and quickly lets you get carried away with him in the back of the library.(A Warm Kiss part 2)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Needed Words

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation to A Warm Kiss (requested by someone on AO3) so here it is :D A little shorter than the first one but just as cute and sweet :D hope u guys enjoy

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

You hummed to yourself, running your finger along you lips as the memories from last night played in your mind. You couldn’t remember Severus’ exact smell, but you could recall perfectly how it tugged at your heart making you inch closer to him as if totally and completely hypnotized. You had been drawn in like a bee to a flower, powerless to his aroma, and had let yourself get completely consumed.

You giggled quietly and opened the door to the library, determined to wait for him all day, hoping to relive the best part of last night; his sweet kisses and warm lips. The library was completely empty, unlike how it normally was during term. Most of the school was home for the holidays and of those who remained, most were spending their free time forgetting the library even existed.

The back of the library contained most of the books you were reading now adays, things far more advanced than what most of your classmates were learning. There were two torches on either side of the sections giving the area a warm glow and a cozy feel. You picked out a book and leaned against the shelves, but your eyes could not focus on the words.

Would Severus show up? Surely, he felt as strongly for you as you felt for him after last night. It was magical and intoxicating, and every light and timid touch from his fingers had made you want to melt on the spot. Last night you couldn’t sleep and spent hours in bed with your eyes closed trying to grasp at the fleeting feelings of his firm but gentle hands pulling you in. He must feel as strongly as you if his deep hums of encouragement were anything to go off of.

You zoned back into the quiet world of the library and turned the page in your book. There was water damage and a large droplet of dried ink as black as Severus’ hair and eyes. Everything seemed too distracting when you were waiting for the boy who had captured your heart to show up… If he ever did.

You slipped an elastic band off your wrist and put your hair up in a bun, straining your ears for the sound of the library door opening. So far it was just you inside. You sighed, put the book away, and headed deeper into the back, turning to look at the next section of books.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw a figure slinking away in the shadows around the corner, desperately trying to escape your notice. You tilted your head and turned towards the tall and slim figure half-shielded by the end of the bookcase. You walked towards the figure and saw his shoulders sink as he heard your approaching footsteps.

Severus turned and leaned out from behind the corner. “Hello,” he gave a meek smile.

Your heart instantly melted and if you had allowed yourself to focus too long on his shy smile the strange encounter would have gone over your head. “Are… you hiding from me?”

He shook his head, his hair swaying gently from side to side, and then paused seeing you were still searching for an answer. “I was… I was going to come out soon.”

You pressed the back of your hand to your mouth and suppressed a laugh. He looked cute trying to come up with a convincing excuse. “Why would you hide where I told you I’d be?” Your laugh escaped, “It’s not a very good hiding place.”

He stepped out to face you and folded his arms over his chest defensively, “I was just reading before you got here. I wasn’t hiding. Why would I hide.”

You shrugged and inched closer, poking at some dusty book spines about transfigurations. “I don’t know.” You pulled out a book from beside his head and looked at it intrigued. You hoped he liked games as much as you, because this was not a subject you’d drop until he came clean. “What book were you reading?”

His eyes darted around and jerked his chin towards the opposite shelf, “‘A History of Ancient Curses’.”

You looked over and saw a glossy book but the title was hardly legible. His response was fast and didn’t seem rehearsed. Maybe he really was reading before you got here… but his fidgeting fingers that pulled the loose string of his sweatshirt told u otherwise. You nodded acceptingly and put your book back, tugging out the book he named. “What page?” Your eyebrow arched and a small smile curled your mouth.

He looked down at the golden rimmed pages and chewed on his bottom lip. “Three sixty… five,” his confidence wavered.

You flipped to the page and snorted, “Oh? Very interesting subject matter.” You pretending to read the page with a few muffled giggles and looked up at him.

His cheeks flushed and he ripped the book from your hands, scanning the page quickly before grumbling something to himself, “I thought it said something really embarrassing.”

Your smile widened, knowing you had won. “Nope. Something about mummy beds. I was almost convinced, actually.”

He rolled his eyes. “You didn’t prove anything.” His fingers were no longer fidgeting, and a tiny crooked smile disturbed his reserved appearance.

“If you say so,” you shrugged and pulled your band off your hair, letting it swing down to your shoulders. Your cheeks turned light pink as his gaze followed your hair and drifted to your lips. “What other books do you like reading? So far I know you like going over the potions textbook and reading about ancient curses.”

He shrugged and pointed into the restricted section, “Some dark arts stuff.” His posture stiffened as was a normal reaction when anyone at school mentioned liking the dark arts. He studied your face for any reactions. “I only study it.”

You nodded. Your mind was stuck on his previous reaction to letting your hair loose. He had looked at your lips. Wanting to kiss? How could you go about encouraging his mind to wander there? If there was anything you wanted to do in the dim and secluded library, it was run your fingers through his thick hair, tugging at it as your tongue explored his mouth. “I like dark arts too,” you unhooked the chain between the two bookshelves that worked as a somewhat gate to the restricted section. “Show me what books you read?”

He looked around for the librarian and smiled, cheerfully surprised at your open admission to liking such a forbidden subject. “Sure.”

The passages between the bookcases were tighter, forcing you closer to him when looking through book titles. You closed your eyes and focused on the familiar scent of his. He smelled of steamed petals. You opened your eyes and watched him pressed his curled index finger to his lips as he searched, biting down on it gently.

He glanced down every few seconds to see you looking up at him. “I’m allowed only these,” he tapped three different books. “Just some advanced nonverbal spells basically,” he whispered, forcing you closer.

You unlocked your eyes from his and looked up at the books. You kept your feet planted and stretched up to reach for one of them, feeling your shirt under your sweater untuck and your side become exposed. You pulled it the thin book down and looked up at Severus, seeing his eyes dart back up to your eyes. “That’s really cool,” you whispered back.

He stepped forward, forcing you up against the bookcase, as his arm reached up to pull another book down. He kept his eyes trained on yours and silently brought it down. “This one is better.” He had you trapped between the bookshelves and his body.

You forced a breath out as the air around got hot very suddenly. He was very intense, just like he had been last night, except this time it wasn’t out of anger. What could you respond with? What was your plan? Everything you wanted to do now was kiss him again… but this wasn’t the dark dungeons in the middle of the night. It was the library in the middle of the day. The game… you were still playing a game with him. A much needed distraction. “What were you really doing, before I spotted you?”

Your question took him aback and made him frown, thinking he had read your signals wrong. “I was practicing what to say to you…” He pushed the books back on the shelf and stayed close, still hoping for something to happen. He looked around and breathed out, making a risky attempt at starting what he hoped you wanted from him. “Last night…” his words faltered but the feel of his slim fingers gently brushing up your arm expressed everything he intended them to.

You looked up into his eyes and touched his soft sweater, smoothly sliding your hand up to around his neck and pulled him in. It was the restricted section, after all. No one was allowed here so no one would be around to see anything. Your eyes closed and you could feel his hot breath mixing with yours for just a second before he closed his eyes and your lips met his.

You felt instantly connected again as hot electricity tingled everywhere your skin touched his. Your other hand wrapped around his waist and slid up his back as your other caressed his cheek. His hands moved to your neck and back, pressing you closer together. Your lips parted with his and you could feel the tension growing, the need to get closer grew with the intensity of his moans and your eager hums. He stepped closer, bending his neck down to you and pressed in.

He moaned and pushed forward, bumping the bookcase so hard it shook. His kisses turned sloppy as he began moving across your jaw and down your neck, sucking on your skin with desperation. His arms trapped you in place, shielding you from view as much as possible. The hand on his back slid to his chest and began trailed down his torso to his belt and further still until you reached the spot that made him whimper in your ear.

Your eyes fluttered open and you couldn’t help but moan back, “You’re so hot.”

The gentle sucking on your exposed neck stopped. He brushed his lips on your skin and pulled back. His eyes were cast down, taking in your form as his hand trailed down your arm. “Don’t say it unless you mean it.”

You scanned his eyes and saw the deep sadness looming just behind his entrancing eyes. You knew why he said it. It was the same sadness that had crushed him at the party last night and torn his heart in two. “Severus. I meant it.”

He chuckled and stepped back, “You called me cute yesterday and I can hardly believe that. I’m not either of those things. You can’t really think that, so just don’t say it. It’s a lie.” He stepped forward and placed his hands back on your hip, intending to continue the interrupted passionate embrace. His eyes glistened and when he blinked they were distant once more.

“But I do, think you’re cute. And hot.” You pushed him back and touched his sweater with the very tips of your index and middle finger, walking them up his chest to rest flat as you pushed forward and backed him onto the opposite bookcase. “I’ll show you.”

His hands gripped the shelf as he rolled his head back and looked down at you over his nose. He closed his eyes and bit his lips again as your lips neared his neck. He was tall, but his jaw and neck were still the perfect height to worship with kisses. His neck was exposed and pale, and as you sucked and kissed his warming skin a pale pink emerged.

“You really like me?” he whispered.

You smiled and planted more deliberate kisses. He hummed and slid down, putting his face at the perfect height to kiss. His eyes begged for the continued kindness your mouth was providing. You kissed him long and hard, a lot more romantic and slow than any kiss you had shared earlier and the night before. It felt different, like savoring sticky sweet honey or the first taste of a warm winter drink sliding down your throat.

You paused the kiss. “I was thinking of you all last night, Severus.” His hair had fallen over his left eye and you pulled it back around his ear. “You’re the dreamiest guy I’ve ever met. Your kisses are to die for, and your voice is absolutely heavenly.”

He stared at you long and hard with intensity, determined to uncover any hidden truth from behind your eyes. His dark eyes softened and he hugged you suddenly, holding you tight as the top of his head pushed up against your cheek. He pulled his knees in to straighten himself and wrapped his arms farther around you like a tightening python over your rib cage.

“Sorry,” he let go, showing a wide grin. “No one’s ever said any of that about me. I…” he shook his head, “I just feel really happy… You swear you’re not just saying that? You mean it?”

You giggled and slid your hand in his and rested your head on his shoulder. “I swear I mean it. Really.”

His hand slid down your hair and he whispered quietly, “No one’s ever said that about me.”

“I’ll gladly keep saying it.”

He nodded and sniffed, holding you closer. “Please,” his voice trembled.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
